memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kes (Warship VOY)
To see article on Prime Universe version See Kes Star Trek: Warship Voyager Universe Kes (Full Name: Kes-Tierian) Is a Imperial Starfleet Officer who is currently posted aboard the Imperial Warship N.X.T. Voyager 74656-1202. And serves as its Chief Combat Medical Officer. She is also the daughter of Illiarian 1st Autarch or Emperor Benaren. (Picture in Character Infobox (Center) Kes standing before the Illiarian War Council.) Early Life Infancy (Larval Stage) Kes-Tierian was born on Illiari Prime November 9, 2370 to parents 1st Autarch Benaren and his 1st wife Martis-Tierian. At birth Kes was given the birth title of 1st Castella or Crown Warrior Princess. Kes was born the oldest of 3 children. A brother 1st Castellan (or Crown Warrior Prince) Demmas (5 months old) and youngest sister Nerise (2 months old). At birth it was not known if Kes would live to 1 week due to a rare Illiarian condition that strikes Larval infants during their late gestational period within the womb. However Kes seemed to miraculously survive from the painful illness which due to this her father called her "Aurons Glory" (Auron is the central deity of the Illiari religion). Childhood (Pupal Stage) Kes was raised like most high ranking Illiarian children within the Super-Armored underground Central hive cities of Illiari Prime while the genetically engineered cloned children of the many worlds their race had conquered defended the surface above. At the age of 2 months Kes was given a female Duranian protector named Nori. Nori remained until Kes's leave to Voyager her faithful servent, mentor, and advisor. Due to the rapid ageing of her species Kes began attending the Illiaran War Academy at the age of 3 to 4 months. Kes's Mother Martis had hoped that by Kes joining the Illiaran War Fleet would finally allow her daughter to see the world above the surface. However Kes's mother would never see this happen herself, because only a few weeks before Kes's graduation from the academy Martis suffered from a rare fatal Illiarian illness and was killed by the disease just before Kes's 1st starship post. Imperial Starfleet Career Career as Imperial Cadet Kes decided that it would be best to honor her mothers memory to Join Imperial Starfleet instead of the Illiarian War Fleet as her father wanted. Kes also knew that it would be a good opportunity to see more of the galaxy (also as her mother wanted). After the Empire saw Kes's Medical talents they knew her place was aboard aboard Voyager. During her attendance period in Imperial Medical Sciences Academy one of her instructors Imperial High Officer Rachel Leslie once said that Kes was 1 of the most determined and quickest learning Cadets she had ever taught. Career as Imperial Officer Kes's 1st Imperial Starfleet posting was aboard N.X.T. Voyager at only the age of 1 year old (Which would have made Kes the youngest Imperial Officer in Starfleet history if not for her naturally rapid Illiarian Maturity). during her career aboard Voyager Kes has studied and recorded the entire medical (Both biology and technology) Databases of several Delta Quadrant species including: *Hirogen *Borg * Duty Uniform Before Kes embarked on her mission her father wanting his daughter to remain safe in unknown galactic territory. So he made his daughter wear full female Heavy Combat Illiarian Bio-Mechanical War Armor. And insisted to Captain Janeway that she wear it at all times. (See picture on top right) Category:Stub-working on it. Category:Illiarians Category:N.X.T. Voyager Personnel Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager Characters